Xau Ambrose
"''Welcome! What would you like to have today? ''" Xau is a human boy who moved into Toffee Town during the 7th Season on Winter 1st. Read his full app on deviantart. And honestly editing this wiki is making me want death like never before. ''Please ''allow me to perish. I'm like THIS close to losing it... Gifts Personality Xau has always been a rather obedient child who loves his family dearly, wanting nothing more than lessening his parent’s troubles. Thus, Xau tries hard to maintain an overall reliable and mature image and he often puts others before him, perhaps also doing so in order to hide his indecisive nature. Due to this, he is quick to shy away from conflicts and willing to go as far as lying to avoid trouble and refrain from hurting others. He is polite, docile, and eager to please, genuinely happy to do what others ask of him and catering to each and every customer’s needs with a keen eye. In effort to keep up his dependable image, Xau strays from showing any potential weaknesses in front of others and keeps his troubles and true feelings about most matters private. He tends to stay reserved around people before he’s certain he could put his trust in them, and because of this, he may seem a bit aloof to most people. Under his professional and mature front, however, Xau craves attention and mischief just like any typical boy of his age. Suppressed by his constant need to keep up his adultlike image, Xau’s fun and childish side is seen by none but those who he is close and comfortable with. Though done involuntarily, Xau has remained mostly ignorant about any subject that isn’t related to culinary arts due to his family influence. Knowing that he lacks experience and knowledge about much outside of such fields, Xau fulfills his curious nature by always being eager to learn and trying something new. ✨ History Xau was born as the 7th of 12 children under the Ambrose household, celebrated for their mastery of culinary arts and winemaking. The extended family ran a renowned restaurant, offering some of the finest wines and cuisines in the city they called home. Evidently, Xau was expected to take part in the family business as a household member, and was taught the ways of cooking ever since he was deemed capable. As he grew up, however, Xau began lacking the passion he initially had in following the family footsteps. He still adored cooking for his family, but it was certainly becoming less than enjoyable when working in a hectic restaurant kitchen. Xau's cousin who had matured alongside him from birth, on the other hand, was an exceptional chef and was often praised. Despite feeling happy for his cousin, Xau began to feel increasing pressure as the compliments would subsequently transform into chidings about his own comparable lack of progress. Though he bit his tongue and continued on for the sake of his family, the boy found the chef work more and more unappealing as time passed. Instead of being in the kitchen, the boy found solace in working as a waiter out in the dining area. The excitement of meeting different people and hearing fascinating tales from customers gave him something to look forward to everyday. Soon, he started to volunteer to serve more often than staying inside the kitchen. As if guided by fate, one interaction in particular with a tea sommelier bolstered his change of perspective when it led Xau to visit their shop on his day off. The little tea shop was small and modest, but Xau immediately fell in love with the peaceful atmosphere and forest of potted plants. It was here where he realized he enjoyed the smell and taste of tea much, much more than that of wine. After that day, the boy began investing his free time into studying tea. What started out as a hobby gradually began to mean much more to him than a simple past time; finding a new processing method, a different type of leaf, a new taste, Xau found his true interest and passion for tea grew stronger and stronger with every new concept he learned. A few months later, Xau found a curious brochure while checking the mailbox. The colorful leaflet promised lots of trees and a relaxing life, and free lodging and a guaranteed job too. He felt himself tremble in excitement when he read further, spotting an open position in a teahouse. At last, Xau found himself one step closer to his newly found passion. Though turning his back on his family left Xau conflicted, he finally gained enough confidence to show his parents the flyer and his interest in tea after days of hesitation. To his surprise, his parents had always noticed that Xau didn’t seem to share the same passion as the others. Glad that their son was finally able to find his own path, they supported his decision and reassured him that the doors home will always be open. Feeling the weight finally lifted off his shoulders, Xau was able to truly smile as he waved goodbye to his family and took the next train to Toffee Town. Trivia * Work shoes add an extra 6in (15.2cm) to his height! ✨ Can probably walk in silts if he tried hard enough? * Not really bothered about his height, feel free to tease him about it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ * Little horns on his head are hairclips, gifted to him by ?̸̘̯̳͎̱̇͗̓ͅ?̴̧̻̫̦̼́̿͝?̴̟̜̗̤̬͂̌̍̅̔̽?̶̹̩̗̱͌̄͌?̸̻̎̈́̈́ and he wears them pretty much all the time * Kind of picky with food since he's been raised with really good cooking all his life * Even more picky with wine, but tea over wine any day �� * Also interested in making sweets (especially wagashi!) * Absolutely detests poor table manners ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ * Doesn’t quite understand racism against hybrids Category:Townsfolk